Finding Dory Wiki:Rules and Guidelines
If you see any of these rules being broken, report it to an administrator. Do not attempt to handle it yourself. * You must be 13 or older to edit on any Wikias. This rule is enforced by the COPPA policy. If you are 12 or under, you will be blocked. * Do not be rude, intimidating or mean to other users. This does include cyberbullying and harassment, which is forbidden. This can and will result in a block. * If you make a new account in order to get around a block, otherwise known as "sock-puppeting", any accounts involved will be perma-blocked. * Do not create a new article and then add no information to it. If you're going to make a page, please make sure you have information to put on it. This does include creating a page but only adding Headers and guidelines, such as, "Put 'Physical Appearance' here", "TBA" or, "Add an image here". * Put any information you have about an article in your own words; do not copy it from other Wikis. This is known as "plagiarizing". * Do not add fan fiction or rumors onto this Wiki. We are a factual Wiki only. * When adding images, please make sure that they aren't bloody, crude or anything of the sort. * Images not relating to Finding Dory are allowed only on userpages; no exceptions. * Curse words/profanity are not allowed anywhere on this Wiki, including comments and blog posts. You will be immediately banned if you curse or swear. * Do not use any languages other than English on this Wiki, including comments and blog posts. * People who put fake info and/or nonsense on a page will be blocked for at least 3 days. If you continue to do it, it will result in a longer block. * If you think an edit made is incorrect, talk to the user who made it or confirm your suspicions and tell an admin. You may undo the edit if you wish, but it most likely will result in an editing/chat war. * Any cussing, threats, profanity or foul words/statements will not be tolerated. If you see any of this, report it to Pinkpeony73 as soon as possible. * Please refrain from adding categories that have nothing to do with the article to the page. This can be very confusing to other users and visitors. * Do not add duplicate categories to a page. * Do not change the name of a page to a gibberish word. (Ex. Dory to gphaylsv) * Do not change the name of the page if it has already been changed 4 times. If you think the page should be renamed, talk to an admin. * Do not be rude and insult other users, either by comments or on their message wall. * Please refrain from using curse words or talking about crude and/or questionable things. * Do not spam messages. Spam messages are annoying and are often made for no reason. Do not do this to get attention unless you consider being blocked 'attention'. (Ex. of a spam message: "Hi.") * Be respectful of your admins and bureaucrats. Do not be rude or mean to them and do not challenge or threaten them (Ex. "You gonna block me or what?"). Although admins are often considered "Wiki Leaders", they're really just regular users with a few extra abilities. There is no need to treat them like kings, but keep in mind that admins are there to help you. Their main concern is always the welfare of the Wiki and its users. Note: These rules do not apply to other Wikis. * Since this Wiki is mainly for Finding Dory related things only, do not create articles relating to Finding Nemo without permission from an admin. * You may put info from Finding Nemo into an infobox (Ex. Marlin - Other Names: "Mr. Grumpy Gills"), just make sure that the entire infobox is not based off of info only from Finding Nemo. * Do not add images from Finding Nemo to a page without an admin's permission. This includes Promotional Images, Concept Art, Screenshots, Merchandise and other. * When creating or rearranging a Gallery, make sure it is in the correct order and format. See: Finding Dory Wiki:Galleries. * Before creating any merchandise articles, you must read: Finding Dory Wiki: Merchandise Articles. Happy editing!